A live torpedo approaching a ship is best eliminated by utilizing an explosive to destroy the torpedo. Placing the explosive in close proximity to the torpedo, however, is a problem. In the case of homing torpedoes, the torpedoes can be decoyed to an area containing explosives by the use of acoustic signals from an acoustransducer. Once the torpedo arrives in the vicinity of the explosive, however, the problem remains as to when to detonate the explosive as the torpedo passes. Using acoustic signals to determine the location of the torpedo has generally proven unsuccessful because of the interference from the decoying signals which are attracting the torpedo to the vicinity of the explosives. Other approaches, such as the use of magnetics, have not been able to accurately determine miss distances in order to insure a high degree of torpedo neutralization. Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide an improved anti torpedo system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved anti torpedo system wherein acoustics are not utilized to determine the location of the torpedo with relation to an explosive charge.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an anti torpedo device which includes a barrier located in the path of travel of the torpedo to be neutralized.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved anti torpedo system wherein homing torpedoes are decoyed into a fused barrier surface to set off an explosive charge which destroys the torpedo.